


A Link Between Swords

by Hilda_East



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilda_East/pseuds/Hilda_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First off, I am completely positive that I do not own Legend Of Zelda(or Nintendo, for that matter).</p><p>Second of all, this will be my first submission to Archive of Our Own. (Yay me!)<br/>This is a fanfic loosely (very) following the Legend Of Zelda: Four Swords storyline. Sadly, chapter one will not be the beginning of the story. Instead, I have a small questionnaire to ask any of you who might come across this story while I get a few things set up before embarking on an epic journey to write this crazy ass story. It's almost time for finals, so I should probably be studying for tests an' stuff, and as you can tell, I'm not.<br/>My final note before I leave you with some questions is that I plan on making this a long story. Hopefully, in the triple digits if I can keep the plot line from dying.<br/>Thanks, and here's those questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Link Between Swords

1\. How long should each chapter be?

A. Fricken tiny (about a paragraph)

B. Small (four to five paragraphs)

C. Medium (about a page)

D. Large (an hour or so of reading)

E. Gigantic (so big you couldn't easily read it in one sitting)

 

2\. Should this be strictly a story with few stops (sex scene, plot deepening, etc.)?

A. No nothing but story

B. mostly story, a few stops

C. Half-half

D. Mostly stops

E. hardly any story, all sex and stuff

 

3\. What perspective?

A. 1st person

B. 3rd person

C. A mix

 

4\. How close to the actual game plot?

A. Almost exactly the same

B. Varies a bit

C. Not very related

D. What plot?

 

That's all I needed to ask, so until next time!


End file.
